


What Dreams May Come

by MarshalZhukov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girl Penis, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalZhukov/pseuds/MarshalZhukov
Summary: A young woman swimming in her own self doubt makes one last effort at finding someone who cares, someone that can look past the incongruities and see the person she is.This was a challenge fic from a writer friend of mine on FictionPress (I originally posted it there under this pseudonym) to write a smexy love story without using graphic pron descriptors.This is rated Mature - this is also NSFW. There is girl!penis. There is angst! Gayngst, even! Alcohol features prominently and Electronic Dance Music.You have been warned...





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480649) by MarshalZhukov. 



_Explain to me why I'm here…again? And why am I talking to myself?_

  
She sat at the bar near the back of the club, nursing a mixed drink; the kind usually only served to passengers on over-priced seven day cruises to sun-kissed beaches. The kind of drink that came with a cute paper umbrella and some manner of fruit slice set onto the rim. The kind of drink a patron in this particular establishment would not find too out of place.

  
This particular Saturday evening found the regular assortment of usual suspects gathered on the dance floor, grinding away and generally advertising their availability…regardless of their current relationship status.

  
_How long have I been coming to this joint? Three name changes and two transfers of ownership. At least the previous gentlemen had a jazz-swing night. That was always entertaining._

  
She smiled at the thought; well-dressed couples throwing down East versus West Coast swing while a live band – an actual live, ten-piece brass and woodwind band – belted out all the classics, from Miller to Goodman to more contemporary artists like Brubeck and even Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. Oh, the pickings were much more delicious then...and as unavailable as ever.

  
She sipped at her drink. The ice blended into the mix had the intended effect of muting the alcohol – or what passed for alcohol in this place. She had ordered something with vodka in it, but it tasted like the smell of gasoline and it offended her taste-buds. She set the drink on the bar and disregarded it the rest of the evening.

  
The loud pulse of electronica emanating from the dance floor, the kind the generation born after hers seemed to enjoy, grated on her ears. Yes, dance music was no stranger to her, but what the DJ was doing to this particular Oakenfold track was pure sacrilege.

  
She resigned herself to leaving. Another lonely night in front of the TV watching Cary Grant make kissy face at Katherine Hepburn sank a pit into her stomach. She gathered her slender shoulder-bag and slipped the strap over her shoulder when _SHE_ came through the curtain.

  
_My lord, this woman is a goddess!_

  
The vision was no more than 5foot 6, model thin, but just curvy enough through the filmy grey sequined dress she had spray-painted onto her body. She wore a cute bob of wavy brown hair that just trailed past her ears…the sort of haircut that went out of fashion circa 1928. Her friend had obviously dragged her here as she was unsteady in the stilettos she had crammed her feet into.  
_Those_ cannot _be comfortable._

  
Her friend was forgettable. The usual sort of club rat one often sees at places like this; too much make-up, hair just starting to show dark roots under the platinum bottle job and a dress one size too small to emphasize the recent boob job. Sad thing is, most of these women could be absolutely gorgeous on their own, without all the medical and chemical enhancements.

  
She unconsciously played with a strand of her own, mid-back length hair. _Natural_ blonde, thank you very much. She watched the petite brunette stagger across the floor, her footing uncertain in shoes way too tall for her as her friend abandoned her to flirt with some of the other regulars.

  
The goddess made her unsteady way to the bar and practically fell onto the stool next to her, causing a hand to fly out and knock over the fruity drink that had been left behind.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" the goddess called out over the din. "Let me buy you another one!"

"No need," she replied as loudly as needed. "I was just about done with it anyway."

"I still feel bad. At least let me get you something."

"I could use a club soda."

A visible wave of relief passed over the waifish girl. She ordered two club sodas, paid the ransom to the bar tender and held out her hand. "My name is Elizabeth, but my friends…both of them, anyway…call me Ellie."

She looked at the proffered hand and decided to take a chance. "Tanya. A pleasure."

Tanya shook the hand and regarded the girl next to her. "Please forgive me if I am too straightforward…but you mentioned both friends…?"

Ellie blushed slightly and dipped her head slightly. "Yeah…I...don't really get out much."

_No kidding. At least she's honest about it. I wonder if she realizes what kind of club this is? The clientele it caters to._

Tanya finished her club soda, her eyes never leaving Ellie. She was unabashed about it, too. Ellie had caught her staring at least twice, both times Tanya simply smiled kindly and winked. This caused Ellie to blush in an absolutely adorable way.

"May I have a Screwdriver?" Ellie called over to the bartender.

_From club soda to vodka and juice. This girl is definitely nervous_.

Thoughts of Grant and Hepburn were now a distant glimmer on Tanya's horizon. Ellie never left the bar. A small collection of shot glasses had built up in front of her as Tanya watched. Once, another patron, this one tall, with dusky skin and black hair braided past her deliciously plump posterior had tried gaining Ellie's attention, but the poor girl latched onto Tanya's arm and apologized – actually apologized – to the other woman. At this point, Tanya wanted in on the drinking party.

Tanya let her alcohol soaked mind try and work out what was happening. After nearly three years of coming to this particular location and always – always – leaving alone, some random stranger, a pretty little thing practically fell into her arms and held onto her for dear life.

She felt a stirring, a longing that ached, demanding attention. She viciously beat the though back into the dark recesses of her mind, but the vodka…sweet nectar From Russia With Love - or was it Poland, Tanya was not sure nor did she care…was making that increasingly difficult. Her Id prowled just outside her mind's eye, lurking, waiting to pounce.

"I really should get going," Tanya slurred into Ellie's ear. "S'late and…and…"

"Oh, please don't go," Ellie begged, her eyes red, face flushed. She latched onto Tanya's arm again.

"I'm sorry but..."

At this, Ellie leaned across and claimed Tanya's lips. To say Tanya was surprised would be a bit of an understatement.

"I'm afraid to be here by myself," Ellie confessed as she parted lips with the surprised blonde next to her. "Anna, my friend who brought me here..." she trailed off and left the thought unfinished. "But you're _really_ pretty." Ellie was smiling drunkenly now, her eyes watered slightly and she swayed gently on her stool.

Tanya blushed. In her alcohol-muddled mind, this perfect little thing was practically begging to be taken home, made love to and ravished deliciously. She had already claimed Tanya's lips and now hands were pawing at her, hands belonging to the pretty little brunette next to her.

In her intoxicated state, she did the most honorable thing she could think of. She paid the check and helped Ellie out of the club.

"My place isn't that far," Tanya said.

"Good, my feet are killing me," Ellie grimaced and regarded the shiny silver heels she wore. "Anna insisted, something about my legs and butt..."

Tanya didn't care anything about the shoes or Anna or any of it. She had zeroed her focus on her apartment two blocks away. As they stood at the corner waiting for the light, her Id struck. She let a hand brush against the front of her dress, trying desperately to force the monster back into its cage and praying that pretty Elizabeth saw nothing of it.

"I'm not like other women," Tanya suddenly blurted out. _Why did I just announce that?_

"Silly," Ellie giggled. "I already knew that. Why else would you be hanging out at that club?"

"Not just that..." Tanya bit her lip, trying desperately to keep her secret from slipping. Bisexual was one thing... No, Tanya _had_ to get rid of Ellie. Taking Ellie to Tanya's apartment was out of the question. Send her back to the club or get her a taxi home. Then, Ellie would be gone and Tanya could pleasure herself in tears like always then go to bed alone. "You should go back."

"Don't wanna," Ellie whined. "Take me home. I'm tired."

"You shouldn't -" Tanya tried to say, but her thought was cut off as Ellie claimed her lips once again. She threaded her fingers into Tanya's rich, long blonde hair. Ellie ran the other over round full hips and firm bottom. Tanya squeaked through the kiss as that wandering hand made its way around her waist to her chest, kneading at full breasts and finally, inevitably further down.

Tanya pushed the fog of sex and booze out of her mind just long enough to stop Ellie's hand before it got past the point of no return.

"Please," she managed to huff once she broke the kiss. "I'm really not like other women. It's not...I'm not... I just...can't."

She extricated herself from Ellie's grasp and crossed the street. Ellie stood on the corner, dumbfounded. Had she overstepped her bounds, come on too strong?

Tanya was too lost in her own thoughts, her own sorrows and missed opportunities to notice the sliver and grey shadow trailing her on unsteady feet. She slipped the key into the tumbler and turned it to feel a pair of warm, thin arms wrap around her waist. Tanya yelped in surprise then whipped around, prepared to fend off any attack.

Instead, she found Ellie wrapped around her waist, asleep on her feet.  
                                                                                                                          000  
Tanya awoke stiffly on her couch. How she got there or why she was half naked remained mysteries. She groaned and tried to sit up, only to feel the uncomfortable stretching of her panties and the painful swelling that accompanied her morning ritual. She tried to massage herself back to a manageable semblance of order when she heard the gasp from her bedroom door.

Wide eyed, Tanya slowly turned her head to see the brunette waif from last night standing at the door, her eyes also wide, hand to her mouth. Tanya traced Ellie's stare right to the prominent bulge in her panties.

There was no hiding it now.

Tanya remained on the couch. Through the pounding hangover, some logic told her that to stand up and try to approach would only terrify the girl. Tanya hung her head in shame, hands folded in her lap, hiding that which one normally did not find on members of the female sex.

"Why...why are you here?" Tanya tried to deflect, though genuinely concerned that a strange woman was in her house, in her bedroom, wearing one of her night shirts.

"I f-followed..." Ellie tried to say, but her shock at the revelation simply caused the rest of her words to die in her throat.

"I told you I wasn't like other girls."

"Did...are you..." Ellie tried to say. She took a tentative step toward the couch. "Trans?"

Tanya looked over at Ellie. She smiled sadly. "If only."

Ellie crept forward and found herself standing next to the couch, but still a respectful distance away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to stare...I, I mean, I'm sorry for staring." She forced her eyes to look at Tanya's face. "And I shouldn't have come inside without asking. I borrowed one of your shirts."

Tanya smiled, but the sadness remained in her eyes. "S'okay. I remember you passing out in my arms in the hall. I guess I must have brought you inside and put you to sleep in my bed."

"Did you undress me?"

Tanya shook her head. "I don't remember. If I did, please forgive me for taking any liberties."

"I don't think we slept together," Ellie offered hopefully. "I am pretty sure I would remember something like that."

Tanya chuckled at that. No, the poor girl was so drunk, someone could have cut out a kidney and she would not have felt a thing. Instead, Tanya looked back up at Ellie. "Breakfast?"

Ellie smiled and plopped next to Tanya. "I would love some. Do you have eggs? I will make them for you. The least I can do since...you know."

Tanya regarded the outgoing woman next to her, looked deep into her hazel eyes and simply had to have her. She decided right then and there that she would woo this girl, court her properly and make her fall in love. This had to be done right.

She stood up and offered her hand to Ellie. "Kitchen is this way. I'll show you where I keep things."

Ellie smiled brightly and took the offered hand.

...

Tanya sat at her breakfast bar and watched the torrent of activity as it bustled through her kitchen. Ellie was simply amazing. After a thirty second tutorial, she worked the space as though she had owned it for twenty years.

"Do you want mushrooms?" Ellie asked. "I noticed some mushrooms and grated cheese in your fridge."

"You sound delish," Tanya sang, then caught herself. "I, uh, mean...yeah, that sounds delicious."

Ellie smirked, but acted as though she had not heard what Tanya said.

"Hey, may I ask you a personal question," Ellie said, pouring two glasses of apple juice and setting them on the counter. She mixed in the mushrooms and scrambled the pan. "I know I just met you and we hardly know each other, so you don't have to, if you don't want."

Tanya took a sip then regarded the tornado working the stove. "I suppose...?"

"If you aren't trans, are you intersex?"

Tanya turned her attention to her hands. "I guess so," She said. "Not really something I looked into. I was raised in an obscure Christian sect. At first, my parents thought I was a boy, so they raised me as one. When I started puberty and my girl side started showing up, they panicked. Took me to some quack doctor who pumped me full of hormones. Kinda messed me up, in a way. By my 18th birthday, they effectively threw me out of the house. Been on my own ever since."

Ellie had stopped whatever it was she was doing and simply stared at Tanya. She almost let the eggs burn before she rescued them and plated out each serving. "That was a horrible thing to do. I'm sorry if I dragged up anything painful."

Tanya took a bite of her eggs. Mushrooms, a hint of garlic and cheese all mingled on her palate to stir a happy groan from Tanya's chest. Ellie smiled at this.

"I suppose proper introductions are a bit late, but for what it's worth, my full name is Elizabeth Alexander. And, since I think we can be friends too, I would like it if you called me Ellie also."

Tanya's heart melted. She fell head over heels for this happy soul. "In that case, Tanya Hodge. The few friends I have all call me Hodgie."

Ellie giggled around her forkful of eggs. "Hodgie. I like that."

Tanya grappled with her Id. The monster was demanding, pleading, arguing to simply do away with formalities and have this girl, take her, right on the kitchen counter. She was so intent on suppressing her urges that her body, regardless of what was going on in her head, took matters into its own hands and let her affections be known.

Ellie stopped chewing as she glanced down. The results of long, lonely nights deprived of any intimate contact showed in the strained cotton material valiantly losing the fight to the flesh contained within. She lowered her head and averted her gaze.

"You can, if you want to."

Tanya's internal war ceased immediately. "I…what?"

Ellie looked back up and held Tanya's gaze. "I want to, also," Ellie continued. "Since I saw you at the bar, I wanted to meet you, but I was so scared that you would say no. I guess I have those stupid heels to thank." She finished her thought with a smile.

Tanya's mouth went dry. In all her wildest dreams, she had never allowed that the possibility would exist that someone, anyone, would not just accept her, but actively seek her company. "I…I don't know…I shouldn't…"

Ellie reached out and took one of Tanya's hands. "I want to," she repeated. "Obviously, you do too." She let a finger on her free hand brush against the thin material holding Tanya's carnal desires in check. She smiled in satisfaction to watch those baby blues flutter shut at the intimate contact. "Let's get to know each other."

"But, we only met last night," Tanya countered.

"Are you worried about hurting me?" Ellie asked. "Or are you worried about getting hurt?"

Tanya lowered her gaze. She caught the movement of Ellie's hand. She felt another finger join the first, swirling about the tip. Her body wanted this, **she** wanted this, but fear held her back. "I'm afraid that…this will all end and I'll wake up alone."

Ellie smiled again. This time, she leaned over and kissed Tanya's lips. Ellie held the kiss for a long time. She felt Tanya relent and press back, tentatively at first, but then with a bit more force.

Tanya opted to take a chance. She parted her lips slightly and let her tongue wiggle against Ellie's lips. To her surprise, Ellie parted her lips and let her tongue meet Tanya's. Arms found their way around the other's waist, into hair and over bodies. Somehow, they were on their feet and Tanya noticed a soft hand working its way down. _If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up._

Without realizing it, they had crossed the living area's space and crashed into the door frame leading to the bedroom. The kiss had long since progressed from tentative exploration to full on tongue lashing. Each woman struggled for breath as the other sought to draw it from her lungs.

The moment of truth found the pair on the bed, Tanya on her back, her panties lost somewhere and standing at full attention. Ellie straddled Tanya, arms pinning the busty blonde to the mattress with firm, yet gentle hands.

"Do you cum?" Ellie whispered as she chewed on Tanya's ear.

"Yes," Tanya panted back. "I think so… but nothing… really comes out… but clear liquid…"

"Good."

At this, Tanya felt warmth melt over the length of her personal shame. She felt something tight finally give way before a soft, fluid heat surrounded her, enveloping her and encompassing her. She opened her eyes to see Ellie wincing slightly but smiling happily all the same. At once she realized. Ellie had just given Tanya her virginity. The very first woman she had ever seriously flirted with was in her bed, having sex – no… making love - with Tanya for the very first time.

Tanya nearly climaxed at the thought, but her lonely nights experimenting with tantric pleasure techniques, of bringing herself to the brink then backing off slightly, held her in good stead. She would hold off until this perfect woman, the goddess from the club could have her pleasure before Tanya would release.

Ellie upped her tempo slightly then bent forward, changing the angle of entry bringing both women to groan in pleasure. Ellie claimed Tanya's lips again, her tongue crashing into Tanya's and demanding dominance. Tanya relented completely. At this moment, she would give Ellie anything and everything.

Ellie released Tanya's lips and sat upright again before leaning back slightly, changing the angle of connection once again. Her hips stopped bouncing up and down and began a slight grind, back and forth. Tanya nearly lost all self-control at this. She bit her lip to keep her focus on the brunette riding her.

Ellie slipped a finger into her mouth, coating it with saliva. Sufficiently wet, she dropped her hand between Tanya's legs and slipped the fingertip past Tanya's very wet entrance. Ellie was quite surprised to discover similar structures to her own sex, but with one minor difference. The hard bundle of deliciously tender and sensitive nerves that sat behind a protective hood was missing on this unique and beautiful blonde creature between her legs. Instead, she surmised, that bundle had become the moderate length of heat now within her, giving her this pleasure and filling her core and very being.

Ellie slipped the finger deeper, teasing past tense and wet folds before encountering resistance. That Tanya was a virgin, rather like Ellie had been until this very morning was no longer in doubt. Ellie satisfied herself to play at the edge of Tanya's core. She would return the favor another time. She had decided that Tanya – no, Hodgie – would be hers and hers alone.

Ellie withdrew her finger and then leaned forward onto Tanya's body.

"I – I'm close," She panted breathily into Tanya's ear. "Do…do it."  
Tanya upped the pace of her own hips, bucking them gently against the soft firmness of Ellie's perfect bottom. She felt Ellie's inner walls clench then the telltale shudder. Ellie grit her teeth before her features softened. She threw her head back and gasped loudly. Her sex clamped down on Tanya, causing a chain reaction of mutual orgasm. Tanya gripped Ellie's hips tightly and bucked one last time, forcing her orgasm deep inside Ellie.

Spent, Ellie collapsed onto Tanya's chest, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she sighed into Tanya's ear.

"It was your first time…" Tanya almost sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Hodgie?" Ellie lifted her head to hold Tanya's gaze. "I wanted to give it to you."

"But we hardly know each other…"

"I want to change that," Ellie smiled. "If you want to."

Tanya wrapped her arms around Ellie, protectively holding the petite brunette to her.

"I do want to."


End file.
